


Easy Money

by deceitfuldevout



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, I'm Dying Up Here (TV), Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Fanfic, Dark Fanfiction, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Gore, Graphic, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Hostage Situation, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Torture, Trauma, Unwanted Pregnancy, Violence, dark!Clay Apuzzo, dark!Robert Pronge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: He was a hired hit man, he doesn’t risk leaving behind witnesses. But what intrigued him to take the job was the hefty bounty on his latest target.
Relationships: Clay Apuzzo/Reader, Mr.Freezy/Reader, Reader/Clay Apuzzo, Reader/Mr.Freezy, Reader/Robert Pronge, Robert Pronge/Reader, reader and robert pronge, reader x mr.freezy, robert pronge x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by Melanie Martinez’s ‘Tag you’re it’. Didn’t proof read, Also I’m making this into a series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a hired hit man, he doesn’t risk leaving behind witnesses. But what intrigued him to take the job was the hefty bounty placed on his latest target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by Melanie Martinez’s ‘Tag you’re it’. Didn’t proof read. This will be a continuing series.

  


[Originally posted by defence-agaisnt-the-dark-hearts](http://tmblr.co/ZgBw6b2VVXBp0)

His employer hired him to get back at his ex boss. Some socialite known for being a complete bitch to her male employees. He could care less. He was a hired hit man, he doesn’t risk leaving behind witnesses. But what intrigued him to take the job was a hefty bounty on his target. For a former employee to spend 10k per hour? She really must’ve been one huge bitch of a boss. All for some petty revenge porn.

* * *

He’d been given a location along with direction. It had been a nightclub. More specifically the club where members from his employer’s former company would come during celebrations. A photo of the target had been provided. He searches the area for a familiar face. Soon enough the hit man spots his target.

 _There she is._ He thinks to himself.

He makes his way to the dance floor.

  


[Originally posted by doesanyonewannagetout](http://tmblr.co/Zebkqs1fnuyfV)

He stalks her from the shadows, eyeing the woman’s form up and down. His eyes feasted on the vixen swaying her hips to the loud music. 

_Cute little thing with a round ass. Doesn’t look like too much of a hassle._

He sways his body through the crowd, still eyeing the unsuspecting woman. He approaches her ever so slowly. He rocks his arms to the tune, blending perfectly within the crowd of party-goers.

  


[Originally posted by imissyourbattlecries](http://tmblr.co/Z4KYIu1ORj5hG)

He prepares to strike, knocking down the woman’s purse effortlessly. When her wallet falls out he kicks it to the side. He picks up a lost lipstick and hands it to unsuspecting woman, while slipping the wallet into his back pocket. She gives him a genuine smile before turning around. He dances away, swiftly turning from her gaze to retrieve her I.D. then tosses her wallet on the floor. His mission had been accomplished. He already found what he was looking for. 

  


_This will be easy money._

For the next few weeks he plans it out carefully. Finding her address hadn’t been an issue thanks to her I.D card. He would take his ice cream truck out everyday, circling it around her neighborhood. He’d been studying her daily routine to find a pattern. After a while the man had finally come up with a perfect plan.

Today’s the day. He knew you’d be leaving work by now, “‘Excuse me ma’am,” the Iceman calls. You look up to find the voice coming from an ice cream truck. The man inside waves in your direction. He was seemingly ordinary, middle aged, with long brown hair and a beard. You couldn’t quite tell what his eye color was due to his thickly-framed glasses. He didn’t seem _too_ suspicious. You’d seen him a few times drive around and handing cones to the neighborhood kids. You have a firm belief that looks can be deceiving.

He ushers you to come closer, “Would you like to try a free sample? It’ll help with this heatwave going on,” You hop off the bench and walk over to the truck, “You would really do that?” when the man nods you’re thankful, “That’s so kind of you sir!” He asks you for your favorite flavor and adds his signature sprinkles on top. He tells you that they’re popular with the kids. You didn’t mind, after all it was for free.

  


[Originally posted by monets](http://tmblr.co/ZDCZxvUDwsZk)

You take in the first nibble. It’s delicious. You couldn’t help but bite back a moan of satisfaction. Your eyes shut blissfully as you take in a mouthful of the sweet treat, “Mmm ‘show good...” it feels as though you’re on cloud nine. Your tongue continues to lap at the sugary sample. But after a minute you start to feel bubbly. No..you felt...sleepy almost. Your vision starts blurring. Your eyes flutter shut as you wobble to sit. That’s when everything went blank.

He looks at her unconscious form in the back of his van. Her breathing is slow. He could hear the faint air flow through her slightly parted red-stained lips. He stares at her cleavage popping out of her bra with every breath she would take. Her skirt rakes up her leggings to reveal a matching garter belt and lace panties. He smirks. _At least she’s a sight for sore eyes._

  


[Originally posted by cvlwr](http://tmblr.co/ZXV21y1NssE6n)

He drives off until they reach end of town, where a secluded warehouse awaits them. His workshop is already set from the previous months of planning. He carries her limp body through the worn-down threshold. This is the first time he’s been paid to fuck someone. Usually he’d kill his targets on the spot and call it a day. But his employer had paid a shit ton for a show, and that’s exactly what he’ll receive. 

He’s already sporting a half hard-on but knows that the guy wants a lengthy video. He’ll have to have a little help if he’s going to be fucking her for hours straight. Can’t risk getting soft, not good for business. He’s gotta give the viewer(s) what they want. He lets out a deep sigh before popping a stimulant pill, mixing it with beer for an extra kick. He reaches into his khakis to retrieve his length, pumping his shaft a few pumps until it’s stiff enough to stand on it’s own,

_Ahh fuck here we go..._

He has you sweating, naked, blindfolded, and gagged. It’s been 9 hours since you were abducted. Your tired mind doesn’t know how long he’s kept you. How many times he’s splurged his seed deep inside you. How many times he’s forcibly made you come undone in different ways. In some ways you never knew were even possible. He wraps his strong, chiseled arms around your waist. His hips jerk up and into your sensitive pussy, causing a muffled scream to escape your gagged lips. Drool slides down your chin and onto the dirtied mattress. His breath hitches as he ruts into you at a manic speed. His mind is racing.

_Shit! This pill is too damn strong! Oh fuuuck! My dick is on fire! I need to cum—and quickly. I can’t fucking stop her pussy feels like I’m in goddamn **heaven**._

He pistons deep into your cunt, hitting your cervix at a brutally fast pace. Your breasts bounce up and down from him fucking your insides up. You could hear the echoes of his thighs and balls slapping against your pelvis throughout the empty warehouse. Your cunt makes lewd squelching sounds from being fucked over and over. 

His breath was hot against your ear. His long hair was dripping with sweat. His tongue licks a stripe against the shell, sending shivers down your spine. You could feel the scruff of his beard against your cheek. He spits onto his hand and slaps in on your clit. He grips your sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing the poor bud mercilessly. Your stomach begins to tighten again and you panic. 

“Mmhmph!!!”

You whine like a bitch in heat. You shake your head no and begin to sob again. No one could hear your muffled cries for help. You were too sensitive for yet another orgasm to be pulled from you. Your free arm attempts to push away his palm teasing your clit. He slaps it away and has you coming for him yet again.

Your eyes roll back. Your back arches painfully. Your mouth slacks open. You can’t tell if you’re shrieking from the pain or pleasure as you cream around his member. His grunting becomes louder and louder with each hard thrust plummeting your sore walls. You’d never been fucked this hard before. In fact, you’d never _been_ fucked, ever. 

His employer wanted to see him break you apart. All for his own sick pleasure. His employer paid him double to keep you alive so that you could live with the trauma of what happened for the rest of your life. What he didn’t pay for were the extra 6 hours of hardcore fucking. He lets out a throaty moan as his hot seed spills into your abused pussy once again. He’d lost count of how many times he’s emptied his load inside. Your stomach protrudes from being so full of his thick cum. There’s just one last step he has yet to complete, the cherry on top of his sundae. He lets out chuckle. He’d always remind himself of the golden rule:

_See, the thing about someone with a lot of pride is, you have to break their spirit completely. So they’ll finally give up fighting._

Your kidnapper removes the gag and yanks the blindfold off. He reveals your now puffy eyes, your lips were swollen with red marks where the straps were, and your face was a flush of red that spread through the rest of your body. He grips the back of your hair, causing you to yelp. He tugs at your locks until you’re forcibly staring directly into the front camera. 

He gives you another order, “Now, what do you say?” Your voice was hoarse from hours of screaming but still, nonetheless, you were audible, “Th-Thank you...thank you f-for fucking me...” your eyes are now glassy. Your mind had finally been broken. He tosses you back on the mattress, letting you cry it out.

You can hear him lighting up a cigarette as he approaches you. He reaches for a leg and pulls you to the end of the mattress. He parts your thighs with gloved hands and sticks his head in between. His face is near your opening, examining the damage done. He huffs out a cloud of smoke, “Shit...best pussy I’ve had in years. Might have’ta carve it out and wrap it for later..” you shake your head, ”Please..no..” you curl up into a ball and sob. 

He just loved to tease you.

  


[Originally posted by tomlhardy](http://tmblr.co/ZaZCcx1WD5FR7)

He muffles your cries in chloroform. Darkness consumes you yet again. When you awaken you were in a hospital room. They had you tested for what had happened. But by the time the results came in there was nothing the police could do. This person had strategically cleaned away any form of DNA left behind. From underneath your nails, to the inside of your womb. Every part of you was spiff clean.

Shortly after the assault everything went to shit. You gave up your position at the company due to the anxiety attacks. Not long you were isolating yourself from friends and family. The trauma had you transferred into a psychiatric hospital for months, followed by another year of therapy. By the second year you start to pick yourself up on your own two feet again. Around the third year you decide to change your life for the better and began a startup business. 

You now owned a small thrift store. Your usual customers were mainly young teens or elderly folks. You would recognize each regular customer that would walk into the store. There had been this one customer in particular who would spy on you. You noticed his lingering stares before he’d leave the store abruptly. One day he walks right up to you and actually starts a conversation,

“Hey,” you look up to find that particular customer, “I was wondering if we could maybe go out for a date?”

For some reason it felt so familiar. As if you knew him from somewhere else. You shyly look up into his baby blue eyes filled with confidence. You hesitate to say anything. The man speaks up before you could, “You know what, it’s alright if you don’t feel comfortable. I mean I’m a total stranger, and I don’t want to seem like a creep. I understand if you’re not interested in a relationship at the moment. That’s fine. I’m sorry for bringing it up especially at your work—“

“Wait! I-I’m sorry if I seemed a bit off I’ve just never been asked out before—I’ve never even been in a relationship either. I should’ve said something earlier. Sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring your advances, it’s just that I don’t even know your name,” You look up at him. Your face is beat red but you muster up the courage to speak “...I’ve got a busy schedule...so I’ll close the shop early tomorrow.”

He smiles, “Robert Pronge, It’s a date, and dinner’s on me,” he winks, sending your heart flutters.

  


[Originally posted by marvelrose](http://tmblr.co/ZqGeji2XyEDoh)

The next day went by fast. You close the store a bit earlier than usual. Giving you time to reapply your makeup in the restroom mirror. He waits at the front doors. A warm light emphasizes his features, making them appear softer. He hands you a small bouquet, you blush as you take it from him. He offers his arm to hold. You humbly accept it.

  


[Originally posted by sensualrelations](http://tmblr.co/ZLi6cc2aLQdry)

_How can someone be so kind and gentlemanly? You don’t see much of those nowadays..._

Inside the restaurant were vintage couple’s booths. As soon as the both of you finish your meals you begin small talk. The conversation grows deeper and more intimate. You finally stop beating around the bush and finally ask him a question you’ve been dying to know, “I’m sorry it’s just that—I can’t help but feel like I know you from somewhere..have we met before?”

His voice is deeper, “You really don’t remember me do you?” He couldn’t hold back his laugh.

  


[Originally posted by drunkxabi](http://tmblr.co/Z4iNZy2lVx4BS)

He flings his arm over your shoulder until it’s gripping the side of your waist. He tilts his head towards your ear, “I’m the same guy who locked you in his warehouse three years ago...” You shake your head in disbelief. He nods while pouting his lips, “I couldn’t stop thinking about this sweet pussy of yours...” he whispers, reassuring you that he is in fact, the man who ruined your life. Your eyes begin to prickle tears. 

He moans in satisfaction, “Oh keep doing that baby...you look so pretty when you cry for me...” you try springing from your seat in an attempt to escape his clutches. But his arms have a firm grip around your body. Before you could scream bloody murder one of his hands covers your mouth, “Scream and I’ll kill everyone in here. Did you forget that I never back down from my word?” He lets his hand go.

Tears slide down your cheeks, “Please...what else more could you want from me...?” You sob. Robert holds you close to him. He whispers in your ear as if he were a lover, 

“Everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for more: decietfuldevout


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly went on in the warehouse five years ago. Robert follows the instructions given to him perfectly. But in the end it still comes crashing down. He finds himself stuck and it's beginning to annoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most lewd pieces I’ve ever written iml and I apologize my followers for seeing this side of me. It’s just over all Robert being an awful human being.

  


[Originally posted by superohclair](http://tmblr.co/ZDXG9W2lMS-z3)

Robert sits in a movie theater. His eyes are glued to the screen. Where two adult actors are currently in the middle of a heated performance. He pumps his shaft to their rhythm. Suddenly someone decides to sit right next to him. A new client. Some greasy geezer. He made small talk of how he was laid off for fondling a fellow employee’s ass. Only to find out that it was actually his new boss. He hands him an envelope stuffed with cash and a photo of the woman. She would be his next target.

* * *

A young, pretty thing. Robert couldn’t blame the guy. From what he’d seen in the pictures provided she really did have a fine set on her. But boy, was this guy a huge pervert. His employer had sent him a list of sick demands. An array of porno magazines were provided to give an idea of what he specifically wanted, with everything provided for of course. Pronge is careful to count the bills. From just the amount paid Robert could tell the guy must’ve really hated her. 10k per hour was too good to be true.

  


[Originally posted by euphoricdaydreaming](http://tmblr.co/ZS-FRh2Z3MsFF)

It was humorous really. These kinds of hits were always made by the quiet ones too scared to do it themselves. All because their fragile ego had been shattered. He couldn’t give less of a shit. At least his pockets would be full for the next few months. After memorizing his soon-to-be target’s route Robert had purchased a tasteless sedative from the Italians. He would pick her up not too far from the bus stop she’d wait at. Located nearby an abandoned warehouse. 

Robert finally decides to use this as the place he’d bring her. Renovating it shouldn’t be a problem. Every few days he would stop by his new workshop, slowly setting up his studio. It took a while to secure the area. One of the things he hates the most is when his plans are sabotaged. No risks. No mistakes. How he likes it.

  


[Originally posted by beautiful-nature-gifs](http://tmblr.co/ZAb5ek258BEyS)

He notices how the woman would always take the bus to and from work. Just before rush hour. It made things easier. Less people around. A perfect time to spring into action. He drove steadily her way until his van was perched at the curb in front of her stop. He looks up to find her waiting patiently with her hands in her lap. She was just waiting for him to grab her. To ruin her. Robert hollers for her attention, “Excuse me ma’am.”

The young woman looks up in curiosity. Almost in disbelief that he was actually talking to her. She tilts her head slightly then points to herself to make sure that it was her he was calling for. Robert smirks then nods, “Would you like to try a free sample? It’ll help with this heatwave going on,”

  


[Originally posted by imissyourbattlecries](http://tmblr.co/Z4KYIu1kFoRuG)

She hops off the bench and walks to the side of his truck, “You would really do that?” her reaction came off as surprised. Robert nods yet again. Her hands clasp together while her fingers intertwine, “That’s very kind of you sir!” she grins. She made it too easy, his little money maker. He asks what her favorite flavor is. Not that it mattered to him. He retrieves to the back and begins scooping a cone. He only needed a few drops of the liquid sedative. It was pricey, but it also got the job done. 

Throw in some sprinkles and there would be no sign of tampering. He told her it was his ‘signature look’. Who knew she’d be so gullible. He watches closely as her red stained lips part. Robert licks his lips when her tongue pokes out to swipe against the tip. He admires way her mouth wraps around the head. He was going to have fun breaking her in.

She lets out a moan, “Mmm ‘show good..” her eyes are closed in a blissful trance. It only takes a matter of seconds for her to begin stumbling. Her legs wobble momentarily before buckling. She lets out a long sigh while dropping the ice cream to the ground. A long sigh escapes her lips. Her eyes roll back before suddenly fainting. Robert whistles when he steps outside his van. He drags her unconscious form to the back of his vehicle. He eyes the woman’s form one more time before closing the door and driving off. 

Robert stops by his usual ally way pick up some stimulant pills from his old bud Johnny. Along with a case of beer. If he’s going to be fucking someone for hours he might as well be prepared for it. He carries her to his workshop where her fate would be sealed.

When they make it inside his victim is still in a state on unconsciousness. Sprawled on some old mattress he had found. On the side are an array of different toys. From vibrators, to dildos and butt plugs. Nipple clamps and a spreader bar were given if she weren’t compliant. He clicks the camera on, “Alright...” his hands move away from it, making sure that the device is still recording, “Showtime,” he zooms his camera in to capture the sleeping woman.

Her lips are slightly parted. Robert reaches for her. A hand brushes away her hair from her face, letting the camera reveal the identity of his victim. He watches her chest rise and fall slowly from the angle she had been laid out in. He could get a close look at the woman’s cleavage pressing against her expensive bra. His gloved hand reaches in to wrap around the her neck. He gives it a light squeeze. Nothing happens.

Robert traces his touch lower and lower. Until it reaches the top of her blouse. His knuckles brush against her bare skin. He yanks at the expensive blouse, popping it open in the process. Her pencil skirt is pulled off in the matter of seconds. He makes sure to use duct tape to bind her wrists together behind her. He lifts her head up to wrap a blindfold around her eyes.

Now only a matching lace set was in his way. He parts her legs and bunches up the front of her panties. He pulls the front to the side. Robert lets out an audible gasp. Her pussy was practically waiting for him to ruin. Neatly groomed and everything. Now _that_ was his bonus. He lets go of the fabric. Letting it snap back in place. One of her lips still visible to tease the audience. He pulls down her bra to reveal her breasts. Her nubs harden from the summer breeze. 

Robert is careful not to rip her panties in the process. His employer had a fetish for keeping them after. He drags her underwear over his face in an attempt to hide his identity. When Robert parts her legs he lets out an audible gasp. There it was, all for him.

Robert’s hand drags from her lower belly down to her mound. Two fingers slide up and down her slitbefore reaching up to play with her bud. Her reaction was almost immediate. Goosebumps began to form on her skin. Her brows furrow in confusion from the unwanted pleasure. Then all of a sudden the woman jolts awake and screams. He doesn’t give her enough time to register what’s going on. 

He wraps a hand around her throat, “Fight back and I’ll fucking kill you.” he voice is deep, dripping with demand. Her eyes widen after noticing her panties missing. She whimpers, “Who are you? W-what do you want from me..?” the woman is visibly shaking. He taunts her, “It’s time you pay your dues sweetheart.”

“Nononono _please_ I didn’t do anything wrong--please don’t!” her voice begins to crack, “Please mister don’t do this. Don’t kill me...p-please---ow!!” he yanks a fist full of her hair. She hears the sound of something unzipping. Something warm and wet rubs against her cheek. It smudged her makeup in the process. It’s tip was sticky. In that moment she realized just what it was _,_

“Oh my **god! Gross!!!** get it off of me!! **GET IT OFF!!!** ”

Robert’s fingers dig into her locks. She yelps from the pain, giving him access to shove his length into her parted mouth. She squeals in disgust. He’s taken aback. It was as if she’d never done this before. He hushes her muffles cries, “That’s it...choke on it. Good slut..” his voice is sultry and dripping with desire. He continues to barge in until he reaches the hilt of his length. His pubes brush against her nose. He thrusts himself in and out of her wet channel. Enjoying the feeling of her velvety mouth. 

When Robert finally pries himself free he struggles to catch his breath. Looks like the back ally pills worked well. _Too_ fucking well for him to handle. He groans, “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue..” his hands comb back some fly away hairs. When she doesn’t comply he wraps a hand around her neck, “I could slit your goddamn throat right now and fuck the hole. Don’t test my patience.”

She sniffles before parting her lips once again. Robert lifts his member up. He rubs circles around his sack a few times to get him going. He settles it against her tongue that poked out. Enjoying the warm, wet sensation it had to offer, “Lick them,”

She starts off with a few kitten licks. Robert pulls her hair back again, “What the hell was that? You act like you’ve never sucked a dick before.”

“B-because I _haven’t!_ ” her voice cracks. He sighs, collecting his thoughts, “Lick them like a lollipop. Lap your tongue against it a few times.”

She pokes out her tongue again but this time flattens it against his testicles. His eyes roll back, “Oh fuck...just like that...” he palms his crotch, teasing the tip every now and then. Robert pumps his shaft while enjoying the feeling of her wet mouth against his sacks. He spills his load across her face. Robert chuckles at the sight of her covered in his spunk, “Shit...I think you just milked my balls dry...” He rasps. He lets her go for a while. She tries to wipe off the residue off with her shoulder blade. He chuckles at the attempt. She still had her pride intact. Well, not for long. 

He shoves her to the ground easily with the back of his boot. She bounces on the mattress below. He’s set up the camera right behind him so there wasn’t any way of revealing his identity. He settles himself in between her legs and drags his pants halfway down. A little fan service for potential buyers. When he strokes his member above her folds her breath hitches. If he could barely fit in her mouth who knew the damage he’d do to her inhabited area.

He’s heard dozens before beg for their life. It was funny really, now matter who they were or where they came from. At the end of the day they’d offer the same things. Money, Information, Drugs. But not her, “I’m sorry...If I’ve ever done anything to upset you I--” oh how adorable. You were actually apologizing after what he had done. Robert pushes his thick tip, causing the woman to gasp, “W-wait!! **Wait!!!** “ her pleas were silenced by his lips crashing against her mouth. 

Robert’s beard brushes against her wet face. He shoves his tongue deep into her mouth. While dong so he hovers his member over her entrance. He thrusts his full length in one shove, slamming his pelvis deep into her core. Not giving time for her to adjust. His hands grip her hips. She squeals against his mouth. Robert begins to pummel himself inside her tight fit. 

You realize quickly that having sex with this man was like getting pummeled by a bulldozer. Not fun. Not sexy. It isn’t long until Pronge spills another heavy load inside. He backs away to show off the damage done on camera.

Two of his thick gloved fingers separate her folds. A streak of crimson and cum drip out of her opening. She was quite the sight. His little damsel in distress. Her face is flushed with embarrassment. Tears soak her blindfold along with drops of mascara streaking down her cheeks, Her ruby lipstick is smudges across her chin while her lower lip quivers in fear. 

As soon as he hears her sniffling it shoots straight to his dick. _Oh fuck..._ he didn’t know just how bad he had it. Robert made sure that he’d ruin her in any way possible. Besides, it _was_ in the job description. “How does it feel hm?” he holds her chin and rubs his thumb against her bottom lip, “To be fucked by a grimy, good-for-nothing bastard. A prim and proper broad must feel pretty filthy being used like this,” he huffs.

“You disgust me...” She turns head to the side. He chuckles, “It’s fine if you don’t wanna face me.” Robert flips her over. He coils her hair in a makeshift ponytail. He sinks himself back in. His pelvis slaps hard against her ass. He groans out from the pleasurable feeling. He almost loses control right then and there from grip she had on him. He starts to pound her from behind. Every now and then he’d deliver a harsh slap or squeeze on her rear for the audience. Mainly because he just loved the way it bounced back. He roughly fucks her into the floor during the next three rounds. 

His dick was on **fire.** _Holy shit..._ he hisses from how sensitive his member became. These pills were strong--way too fucking strong for him to handle. Which was strange for someone his height and weight category. He should’ve absorbed them with no problems.

Robert has to take a break in between. He was sure his dick would fall of if he hadn’t. He holds a wand lazily to her clit. She chokes out a sob when another orgasm hits her. Her stomach flexes from how strong the rush was. A stream gushes out of her folds. His gloves are soaked. He presses it harder on her sensitive bud. Her wails echo throughout the abandoned building. Listening to her screams only urges him to shove his cock back in.

A few hours had passed. Robert has her on her back. Her pussy is faced towards the camera. He lazily ruts into her mouth. A finger traces the bulge in her throat where his cock dwells. He flicks it, causing her to gag. He’s still horny but all out of ideas. He tugs the side of his mask to the side and takes a few swigs from his beer. That’s when the idea hit him. Robert pulls his length from her throat.

She’s a coughing mess. Her lips are swollen from sucking his manhood more times that he could remember. He pulls another beer bottle from the case. By now it had been room temperature. He pops off the cap with a pocket knife then holds the pad of his thumb against the rim.

He scoops her up with one arm. Her bottom half is too sore to kick him away. Robert manhandles her until she’s upside down. Each leg is hoisted over his broad shoulders. He takes a quick sip of his drink before flipping it over. He pushes the tip against her folds, letting it slide into her entrance. He chuckles when she begins to twist and turn in shock. Robert has a solid grip around her waist as he began pumping the bottle in and out vigorously. She wines in discomfort. Sweet liquid start to drip from her cunt. Gliding from her folds, to her belly, down her breasts, all the way to her neck and face. Her hair is already sticky from all kinds of fluids.

His minx now reeked of sex. Of _him_. Robert licks his lips from the lewd display. He loves it, “My, my. What a messy little pussy you’ve got there.” he grazes his fingers against her drenched folds. He coasts his hand in the sticky wetness and smears it across her face. Her carefully applied lipstick was now streaks of crimson along her jaw. He tugs his bottle free from her opening with a lewd ‘pop’ sound. He lifts her panties over his mouth. His tongue dives into her slot. His palm presses against her lower belly. Liquid easily seeps out of her opening. He drinks it up, humming in delight when finished. He licks his lips. Eager to think of what will come next.

It isn’t a minute later when he starts to fuck her again. Her legs are wrapped around his hips as he grinds into her. A hand reaches in between them to pinch and pull at her sensitive bud. She screams through the gag from the how sensitive her bundle of nerves became. Her head shakes vigorously. A muffled “No!” escapes her lips as she’s forced into yet another unwanted orgasm. He doesn’t stop there. It was the sixth round that had his hostage sobbing. 

Her legs were shaking, her back was arches, her eyes roll into her skull. She could feel him an empty his load yet again, shamelessly groaning into her ear “Oh fuck..” he breathes out harsh enough to blow the side of her damp hair. Every time he wasn't fucking her cunt he would fuck himself to climax in another hole. He made sure to make her his dirty girl in every position he could think of.

Robert takes another break. He browses through erotica magazines for anything they haven’t tried by now. He can’t seem to focus with her sobbing interrupting his thought process. For someone with such a high ego, she sure cried a lot. But that’s what he liked about her. Hearing her scream through the gag for him to stop. It only encourages him to continue pumping himself through her abused holes. His eyes roll back at the feeling of her walls clenching him milking him dry.

“One more..just one more...” he urges. Her back was flush against his chest. His member slides in effortlessly for a final round. Her womb is filled to the brim with his seed. It swells from the overflow. He spits on the palm of his hand then slaps it against her bruised bud. She shrieks again for him. That’s all she can do. Her body violently shakes then gives out. She was spent. Too tired to fight back. He takes off her blindfold and gag before having her face the camera, “Now, what do you say?”

Th-Thank you...thank you f-for fucking me...” It’s hoarse but still audible. His work was almost done. Almost. He just needed a good smoke after all that. He turns around for a brief moment to turn off the camera. He retrieves a bottle of chloroform and dabs on a handkerchief. Robert faces his victim. She doesn’t run away. Doesn’t flinch when the sounds of his footsteps approach. Her mind is too broken to even take notice of her surroundings. 

He had finally broken her. Robert puffs out a cloud of smoke and all she could do about it was cough. He holds the back of her head to still her shaking. He presses a firm hand to smother her breathing. It’s a few seconds until she’s out cold again. Now he just needed to clean up and collect the rest of his earnings.

He washes her from head to toe. Rinsing and scrubbing away any evidence. He separates her folds with his fingers first before prodding her with a metal speculum. Where it holds her insides in place. Now he just had to let gravity take over. Robert watches as his load drips out effortlessly. Robert swipes away any proof of him ever being there. As soon as he’s finished dressing her in newer clothes he couldn’t help but grin at the sight before him. 

She looked as if she were in a deep sleep. He kisses her temple then pauses. He can’t explain why he just did that. Instead he decides to brush it off. It’s not like they’d ever see each other again. Robert drives them towards a location he hasn’t used yet. He makes sure to place her in an area someone would find her, then drives off.

  


[Originally posted by futuretage](http://tmblr.co/ZF5z2h2G9c0o2)

You woke up on a hospital bed. A nurse is by your side. When he asks what happened all you could do was scream. You thrash around. Legs kicking wildly. That’s when they decide to call the police. When you told them what had happened they had you tested. You spent weeks cooped up in your apartment missing work, hoping that they’d find out who the culprit was. When an officer arrives at your place to give you the news your heart sunk. In her own words, “There wasn’t enough evidence.” the only form of proof were the bruises left behind. Whoever this guy was smart. Sick in the head but smart.

Robert spent the next few weeks reminiscing in his own thoughts. It’s been like this everyday. This itch that he just could never scratch away. He knew it was just a job. But he just couldn’t help it. Something about the sex had him wanting more. He visits Johnny’s block again for more pills. But the narc was no where in sight. Turns out old Johnny had been selling fake drugs and got himself shot. At that moment Robert knew, he had it bad. Now he finds himself in a phone booth frantically punching numbers in.

  


[Originally posted by howloopyisthat](http://tmblr.co/Z98H7X2nitCvc)

He needed another taste. Just one more. That’s all he needed right? A good shag would get rid of his itch. There was only thing on his mind the entire month after the night spent with _her._ When the man on the other line picks up Robert tries to keep his cool, “I’m available for more work, come and find me.” the message was sent, and now he waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr for more content: deceitfuldevout


	3. Money Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert makes plans to meet with his previous employer. He’s doing this because he needs some extra cash on him. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief filler for the upcoming chapters. I wanted to go into depth of how Robert finds the reader after three years.

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](http://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2UigYS-)

“Why did I bother hiring you when you can’t even get the damn job done!” the man spat. Robert keeps his calm. He doesn’t know how long it’ll take until his patience runs out, “Listen man. I just need to know where she is.” his hands are raised signaling defeat, he shrugs “What can I say the video became a hit, the fans want more.” he plays it off. But the other guy doesn’t buy it, ”So find some other bitch to do it. She ain’t even around no more.” he chuckles. Robert pauses for a moment. He looks the older man dead in the eyes, “What do you mean?” his expression now serious.

* * *

Robert wants answers from this man and he wants them now. His former employer is started to get annoyed by Pronge’s pestering, “I mean the bitch is _gone_ is what the fuck I mean. She ain’t running the company no more. Dropped everything then disappeared. No one’s seen her since.”

Shit. He had a feeling something like that would’ve happened, “You don’t think she put herself out do you?” maybe he had been too harsh on her. He did get a little carried away. But who wouldn’t? Her pussy tasted like heaven. Her cunt felt like home. He realizes now that he’s way too invested in it when he notices the other man’s stiff body language, “After what you did I wouldn’t blame her. Why the hell do you care?”

“It’s only an assumption. Don’t get it twisted.” Robert knew he was hiding something. He just needed to get an answer out of him. As soon as the man chuckled Robert could tell he was bluffing, “I’ll find someone else to get the job done.” that would soon be a mistake he’ll soon regret. Robert looks him up and down. He smiles briefly then begins striding towards his van. When he starts his engine the man pulls out a gun his way. He thought fast but Robert thinks faster.

Pronge stomps on the pedal, driving the van forward. He’s had enough charades. His glasses fall off the bridge of his nose from the impact. He slowly backs his car up from the victim. He parks his vehicle. Sliding his glasses back in place before stepping out. He walks to the man now leaning against the wall. To his surprise the poor bastard was still alive. With both of his legs now broken, An elbow pokes out from his torn skin, he was coughing up an impressive amount of blood. He was still alive. Suffering immensely, but alive.

  


[Originally posted by fuzzyghost](http://tmblr.co/ZXYwBw2LCzR9R)

“You don’t look so good bud.” Robert tilts his head whole smirking playfully, “Someone should put you out of your misery.” he playfully pokes the man’s crooked nose, causing a stream of blood to pour out of his nostrils which made it harder for him to breathe. All the man can do is wheeze and gasp with his punctured lungs. Robert whistles, impressed by his determination to survive. He sits a hand on the side of his bruised neck, “Here. Let me help.” his hand clutches the man’s jaw and jerks his head around. 

A loud crack echoes through the garage. Robert stands up. He inspects the man for any sign of life. Yup, this guy was most defiantly dead. He bends down to scoop the body in his arms, “Alright work with me buddy.” he huffs before hoisting the body over his shoulder. Into the freezer he went. He retrieves the dead man’s wallet. He’ll have to search his place for any clues that would give him a lead.

When Robert arrives at the man’s run-down apartment there was barely anything left. No addresses, no phone books, not a trace of someone ever living here. He’ll give the man some credit where it’s deserved. This guy was good. Robert searches the bedroom for anything out of the ordinary, making sure not to leave any fingerprints. He finds something in a large dressing cabinet. A shoe box hidden in the bottom drawer. It’s old and worn down. He pulls it out carefully. 

He opens it with gloves finding dozen’s of women’s panties bagged and labeled neatly. There were all sorts of them. Some ranged from a larger size, to medium, to borderline-worrisome small, now he really doesn’t regret running him over. Robert’s takes a brief trip down memory lane. He remembers the color, what type. He pulls them carefully out of the plastic bag, the faint scent of beer had still been there. He chuckles after noticing his ex employer hadn’t bothered to wash them. That kinky son of a bitch. 

Pronge almost feels embarrassed knowing exactly what they looked like even after all these months. They were a cotton lace set cause she was a classy bitch. A good girl at heart. He remembers the way it would wrap perfectly around her. How she was wrapped perfectly around him. He reads the name. First and last. Finally, he was getting somewhere. But that was about it from what he could find. At least he knew now where to start.

From only her last name alone he found out a brief bit of family history. Her parents were local business investors who died in a car accident. In one night she went from a socialite heiress to the sole inheritor of their empire. But as of lately she was currently missing. Robert wasn’t convinced she was truly gone from the face of the earth. She must’ve been in hiding. He was sure of it. 

After a few weeks of following her old schedule he was at a loss. She hadn’t made contact with anyone in particular from her old job or friend group. He would drive around her neighborhood daily. Nothing. As if she packed up all her belongings and vanished. He finds himself back at square one again, returning to his role as the notorious Iceman.

**2 years later**

Summer has returned once again. Robert parks his van underneath a busy bridge. It's rush hour, the cars drowned out any noise that could be heard from where he hid.

  


[Originally posted by justfilms](http://tmblr.co/ZDgFwj2j3Xlhn)

He shifts his seat back for more space. He drags the zipper of his body suit down. Revealing his scarred chest as he pulls out his length. His tip is red and leaking. It’s his fifth time today. His fingers are still a bit pruned up from earlier. He licks his lips before giving his tip a teasing rub. A hand wraps around it while imagining a pair of lips. He pumps his shaft until he's at a decent pace.

But it wasn’t not enough, Robert craved for more. He longed for the warm feeling of a tight cunt holding him. He wanted to hear to the sounds of a woman whimpering. To taste the saltiness of her tears. All while looking into _her_ eyes. He wishes for a chance to see them, this time without a blind fold. He massages his member harder now. Imagining the sight of her slick arousal dripping down her thigh and... _.shit!_

Robert finishes himself off with a few spurts. It wasn’t as good at the few earlier but at least his urge died down ~~for now~~. Even after an intense round he still feels as though it hadn’t been enough to satisfy his urges. He wanted more. He wanted to listen to the sounds that escaped those puffy lips. Not this annoying bitch in the back, “Will you shut up? I’m trying to jerk off and you’re seriously killing my mood.” he tosses an empty beer can at his victim.

There’s a woman in the back he had taken earlier. She screeches louder from the tin can. Robert rolls his eyes. If he knew she would be this much of a pain he wouldn’t have taken the job. He grabs a few tissues to clean his shaft before getting up. He strides to the back of his van. As soon as the woman hears him approaching she begins to scoot away frantically. He looks her up and down, the first thing he noticed were her tits. They weren’t too shabby for implants. Her husband told him he could do whatever he wanted. But _those_ were to be returned to him.

He sighs, “Y’know...” he pauses, “This could’ve been avoided this if you hadn’t slept with the pool boy.” he shakes his head, Robert crouches down, “I mean you kinda did this to yourself. Marrying into the mafia and all.” each of his feet are by her small rib cage. She’s frantic. He removes her blindfolds to reveal her now smudged makeup. Her lashes batted with thick clumps of mascara, “P-please...you have it all wrong I’d never cheat on my husband! H-he’s a good man!” she wails.

  


[Originally posted by featherymalignancy](http://tmblr.co/ZMZtaf2fjys0D)

Robert physically cringes from her high-pitched squeals. He places a finger on his lips to shush her. He retrieves a photo from his back pocket. Pictured is the woman with her eyes blissfully shut as she gives oral to a _much_ younger man. Her pool boy-toy. Not her husband. Robert waves the photo in her face, “This is you right?” there’s a pause after. That was all the he needed. 

She shakes her head side to side. Her bombshell curls bounce with each movement. She begins to bawl again, “Please! I-I’ll make an offer! I know who works for him and--and what him and his men do, where their locations are. I’ll _never_ show my face in this town again just please don’t kill me...it was a stupid mistake--”

“Several times? I mean c’mon it’s like you wanted to get caught.” he swiftly turns around towards an ice cream box, “and if you were wondering yes I did kill the little runt.” He ducks down to get a better reach for a tool. He didn’t feel like cleaning them up today so he came up with a tool that’s easy to dispose of. He pries open his cooler and pulls out a sizable ice pick. He walks over to her and straddles her thin waist. In her final moments the woman screams at the top of her lungs for him to stop. 

Robert wastes no time jabbing it straight into her jugular. She begins to choke on her own blood. Her vision blurs from the amount lost in a short amount of time. She twists and turns a few times, spreading crimson on the plastic sheet below. Her beady eyes roll to the back of her head. His palm pushes the rest of it down until it pokes a hole through the other side of her neck. She sure as shit wasn’t alive by now. He tosses the body into an icebox for later.

Robert changes out of his work clothes into his daytime uniform. Adjusting his bow tie before starting the day. He sits back in his seat, tapping fingers on the stirring wheel. He turns the vehicle on and starts driving. As soon as his ears pick up the sound of children laughing he switches on his music. A catchy tune plays for all to hear. To let the children know the ice cream man is near.

  


[Originally posted by theweekndxo-xo](http://tmblr.co/Z-AIrm1Q97iZC)

As soon as the last child is given a cone he shuts his window closed. He steps out to take a smoke break. He closes his eyes after the first huff. He remembers how good it felt right after he took her. She was too cute, shaking her head as if she had done something wrong. He inhales another lungful of nicotine and breathes out. He smirks. In the end it was him who ended up being screwed over. A small price to pay over some quick cash. 

He keeps his head low, avoiding any eye contact with civilians passing by. He never liked crowds. Robert only ever lonely with people around. Their faces were all a blur to him. Everyday brought another insignificant face he’ll forget about by tomorrow.

But not her. _Never_ her. He doesn’t know why. Even after all this time.

Robert decides to walk to a local hardware store nearby. He peers into each store. Each had their own story. The first one he passed by was a ma-and-pa diner, the second one was a bar, the third was a thrift store. That’s when he notices a familiar figure. He stops in his tracks. 

There she was. In all her glory. His girl. Although there were slight changes in the way she looked. Her hair was longer and braided to the side. Her figure was slightly fuller than before. There was more to grab. Just how he likes it. Robert knew it was her. He never forgets a pretty face.

In all those months of searching, he would’ve never guessed you’d still be in town. That you would be thriving. You’re wearing a sundress for the warm weather rapidly approaching. It clung to your more curvaceous form. He bites his lips while staring at the way your dress hung down your curvy figure. If he could he would stand there all day gawking at you working diligently. 

No surprise in you getting fit from the work. You distributed the extra weight well. Your hips are wider now. His palms itch at the thought of grabbing them. You had a glow to your complexion since the last time he saw you. Then he sees you turn around to look for someone. He was gone before you had a chance to look out the window.

Robert makes it to his car, forgetting all about why he was there in the first place. He could care less. All he wanted to do now is have you coil underneath him again. Where you belong. He plans a visit the next day while in disguise. He had to be sure it was really you. He walks into the store with his head low. He pretends to look through items on racks. He glances up every now and then to see you folding a sweater. 

Pronge picks up as much randomized items as he could, enough to keep you busy. When he reaches the front you greet him with a smile. A genuine smile. Not like the ones in the photos he had. However your eyes told a different story. They no longer belonged to a young naive girl but pieces of a broken soul still healing. Robert watches silently as you type away on the register. It was clear now, you had not a clue as to who he was.

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmXYGXMJgay00)

Robert knows now this won’t be the last encounter he’ll have with you. It was time for planning. He had rented a different vehicle for scoping around. You were constantly proceeding with precaution everywhere you went. Always making sure you’d never be left alone or at least taking certain safety measures. You were so confidant that your car keys placed carefully in between you knuckles would protect you. From what? You live in the suburbs. Unless there was some serial killer--Oh, that’s right. How funny.

Robert’s legs are perched up on the dasher of his van. He watches you from afar approaching your car. He waits a minute before starting his engine and follows you. After a few minutes of driving he knew where he was heading. It wasn’t a richer providence but nonetheless a white picket-fenced area. Emphasis on white.

Robert made sure to park his car a block away. He follows closely until you’ve made it into your apartment building. With a quick lock pick he’s in. He keeps his head low in his baseball cap. He watches you walk into an elevator. He reads what floor you were headed on then rushes for the stairs. As soon as he makes it to your floor he looks around the corner. 

From what he remembers the elevators should be there. You’re already trying to unlock the door to your apartment. But someone from the other side opens it before you do. He holds his breath. He didn’t expect you to have a roommate. You didn’t have one in the past.

_So just who was that?_

Robert peaks from around a corner, waiting patiently for someone to leave. After a while the door finally opens again. A young woman leaves your apartment. She hauls her backpack over a shoulder before waving goodbye. Her apartment was down the hallway from yours. He flinches when he hears your door open again, “Hey!”

Robert ducks behind a corner. He is sure he’d finally been caught. That is until he hears your voice again, “You don’t have to come tomorrow sweetheart. Mondays are a lot steadier.” you wave a goodbye to the young woman before finally shutting your door. She nods before carrying on. He makes a quick mental note to get rid of your little guard dog. Robert would have to visit the shop more often if he wants to get an accurate schedule. He is a man who is quite fond of details. 

All he needed was a single week to collect enough data for his newest persona. He looks in the mirror in front of him. He needed a haircut. Also his beard would look more put together with a few trimmings here and there.

  


[Originally posted by pariztexas](http://tmblr.co/Z3L1Xd2cygDvp)

Robert knew what women wanted in a man. Most of them wanted a neatly groomed, stable job and income. He would play the role of an eligible bachelor. It wasn’t hard to grab a woman’s attention. He knew he was easy on the eyes. A few times it had gotten in the way of his work. But now he needed his looks as an advantage.

When he walks into your store he’s readier than ever. Robert struts right up to the register, “Hey,” she looks up and waits for what he has to say, “I was wondering if we could maybe go out for a date?”

For a moment she’s taken aback. Of course she would be you’re putting her on the spot. Time for a different tactic. A pity date, “You know what, it’s alright if you don’t feel comfortable. I mean I’m a total stranger, and I don’t want to seem like a creep. I understand if you’re not interested in a relationship at the moment. That’s fine. I’m sorry for bringing it up especially at your work—“ if he just keeps going at it she’ll feel bad. 

Soon enough she cracks under pressure, “Wait! I-I’m sorry if I seemed a bit off I’ve just never been asked out before,” there it is, “I’ve never even been in a relationship either. I should’ve said something earlier. Sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring your advances. It’s just that I don’t even know your name,” she looks up. Nervous for what his answer would be. He has to bite back a laugh, the poor thing is too bashful to find words. He gives her time to muster up some courage, “...I’ve got a busy schedule...so I’ll close the shop early tomorrow.” that makes him smile, “Robert Pronge, It’s a date, and dinner’s on me.”

  


[Originally posted by steviebarnesrogers-blog](http://tmblr.co/Z_Jd-k1-a8uXf)

The two of you exchange numbers. Robert lets you know when he’ll be arriving to pick you up. He sends you a playful wink before leaving. He wouldn’t have to rely on any transportation which was a good thing. His van would be a dead giveaway. Today was the day. He had waited outside of the store, arriving ten minutes earlier with a bouquet in his hands. You happily take it from him. For once, in a fairly long time, it seemed as though everything was going well.

Robert considers himself a patient man. He doesn’t however, have time for charades. If you were even a few seconds late for your date he’d barge in the store and just take you. He looks around to see if you’d call the cops on him yet. So far the coast was clear. He’d never been so risky before. Then he sees you stepping outside. He felt almost hesitant to go out while being so exposed. 

Now part of him wishes he had brought a pair of thick-framed glasses. He caught you walking out of the store after locking it. It’s the little things he takes notice of. Like how you’d done your hair for him. From what he could tell your makeup was different as well. A sign that you wanted to be there. With him. You seemed...happy. Excited even.

  


[Originally posted by sleepypanda27](http://tmblr.co/ZT0Mif2Wj3NlK)

Robert knows the steps from what his old man had taught him. Always offer a gal some flowers and an arm to hold. You crack a smile at his romantic gestures. Ever the gentleman. Your date goes just as planned. All of his answers are perfect. Too perfect. Which had you genuinely impressed by him. But that made it all a bit suspicious, “I’m sorry it’s just that—I can’t help but feel like I know you from somewhere..have we met before?” Robert couldn’t hold back a light chuckle, “You really don’t remember me do you?”

  


[Originally posted by drunkxabi](http://tmblr.co/Z4iNZy2lVx4BS)

This was too good. He’d been waiting for the right moment to tell you. He might as well let you know the truth by now. He flings his arm over your shoulder until it’s gripping the side of your waist. You feel your nerves getting the best of you. Was this how dates were suppose to be? It was unusual having someone, let alone a man hold you like this after so long. Robert tilts his head towards your ear. His forehead presses against your temple. This was all too familiar. His voice is low, “I’m the same guy who locked you in his warehouse three years ago...” he sighs. Tears begin to cloud your vision. _No...no not again!_

You shake your head in disbelief. _This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. It **can’t** be. _Robert nods while pouting his lips, “I couldn’t stop thinking about this sweet pussy of yours...” he whispers, reassuring you that he is in fact, the man who ruined your life. Your eyes begin to prickle tears. He love it, the tears only rile him up, “Oh keep doing that baby...you look so pretty when you cry for me...” Robert’s arms have a firm grip around your body before you get the chance to run away.

You try screaming for help but a hand shoots up to muffle your cries. He gives you a warning, “Scream and I’ll kill everyone in here. Did you forget that I never back down from my word?” He finally releases his hand on your mouth. You didn’t know what he had in store. You only want to go home, “Please...what else more could you want from me...?” you whimper. Isn’t it obvious? He only wanted your mind, body, soul..and in his words, “Everything.”

He finally found you. His little money maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	4. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn’t going down without a fight. That is until Robert finds something to hold above her head. She's given no choice but to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we’re getting back on track to where I ended the first part! My babies I know that it’s a short part but I can assure you that this is only the beginning!!

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](http://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2dFIiCX)

“P-please mister...” the young woman pleads for mercy. Her fingers are crooked from each snap he had given earlier. Her hair is a bloodied mess, now matted to her scalp. Her swollen doe eyes have produced yet another trail of fresh tears. She had been through hours of torment and had finally given up, “P-please...let me go..I-I’ve already told you everything...” her bottom lip quivers.

Robert doesn’t take note of her even being there. No, it’ll take a while to register the information given to him. He just sits there. He doesn’t blink. Doesn’t look anywhere else but through his front window. Soon enough Robert is on his toes. He doesn’t waste any time holding her small throat under his palm. After a while the young women finally goes limp.

  


[Originally posted by littllemissmagic](http://tmblr.co/Zff_3wN0vYj2)

This one had been faster than his usual targets. Then again it always depends on their build. She was around five feet. A cute height. But when the woman started to kick her legs is when he notices how thin they are. Not quite his type. He liked them small but with a full shape. It was a shame though. With a face like that she could’ve been a model.

Robert lifts himself from the body. He doesn’t even try freezing this one. It’s unlike him to be so... careless. He hadn’t bothered wearing gloves either. His work isn’t this sloppy, and the only sloppiness he prefers is in the bedroom.

_What had you done to him?_

Robert stops by his usual convenience store to grab new tools for tonight’s mission. He keeps his gaze low when entering.

  


[Originally posted by ternura-adictiva](http://tmblr.co/Za2FXu2S09x_J)

His baseball cap and glasses help him avoid any unwanted eye contact. As soon as he’d finished collecting his needs Robert heads for the register. He’s met with an elderly woman on the other side. She scans his items with jittery hands. His jaw ticks. This was going to take a while. She notices the set of particular tools, “Do you do home renovations?”

“I’m saving up for a house actually.”

“Oh? All by yourself?”

He shakes his head, “Nah it’s for the Mrs.” a white lie. She softly gasps, “Oh bless your heart dear..” she holds a small hand to her chest. A blessing? He couldn’t help but laugh. Like he needed that. Robert managed to make it so far. He can’t wait for his date tonight.

After the diner, Robert manages to lure you from the restaurant. He has your arm in an iron grip. At first glance it was as if you clung onto him. But the look on your face told a different story. You’re his hostage, currently in the middle of being kidnapped by a serial killer.

Your fight or flight mode kicks in when he drags you into a nearby ally way. This time around you weren’t tied down and put on display. Since then you gained a will to fight. You scream at the top of your lungs, twisting around to land a few punches against his chest. To your surprise he hasn’t moved. Not even the slightest. It was as if he were made of solid concrete. Either that or this wasn’t his first struggle.

Now Robert considers himself a patient man. But right now you were being a complete cunt. He swiftly faces you and snarls, “Stop.” only to be slapped across the face. That’s it. He has you back flush against his front. A chiseled arm grips around you neck, making it harder and harder to breathe by the minute. Your nails dig deep into his pale skin.

Robert hisses slightly, but overall isn’t phased from your futile attempt. Sooner than later your vision blurs. You lungs ache for air. _This was it._ You thought to yourself. He would finally finish the job. Your arms finally drop, embracing the darkness. Once again the iceman had you in his hold, carrying you off to god knows where.

Throughout the entire car ride had been filled with flashbacks from that night. You could practically feel Robert’s breathing right at your ear as your body began to warm up. Although you couldn’t see anything from that night, the rest of your senses had remembered it in vivid details. Every single detail of what had happened. Your visions came in sparks. His taunting echoed in your head,

_“Miss I’m too good for any man, but your pussy works just like a street whore— **oh fuck!** ” he groans. Your back was to his broad chest. His hips buck up, aiming right against your core each time. When he shoves you back down his fingers graze your creamed in folds. He coats a digit with your arousal before flipping you face down against the mattress. _

It was a tingling sensation. A familiar throb returns to your loins. It was pleasurable, as much as it was painful.

_He spits against your tight ring before pressing his thumb against it. Robert pushes the digit in. You cry out from yet another opening being violated. His fingers grip your rear while his thumb sinks in and out of your tight hole. He starts to thrust in faster until the friction of his spit against your muscles create a loud, squelching sound. You groan from the uncomfortable intrusion._

_His hands would roam anywhere they could reach. **He** was everywhere, and there was nothing you could do about it. _

_Robert’s going to have to need more lubrication if he’ll want to make it easy. But he doesn’t want to. Instead both of his hands clutch onto each of your cheeks as he separates them. He collects saliva in his mouth before spitting at your opening. He adds two more fingers in. Your whines turn into sobs as the moster had his way with you. After a while of stretching he removes his digits with a ‘pop’. You let out a shaky sigh, it was over for now._

_That’s when you felt something. Was it another plug? No. It was warmer, thicker, and trying to push itself in. As soon as you realize he’d been preparing for another round your heart sinks. You twist and turn, not wanting to feel the once again, “No! No please I don’t want it please!” you sob. When the waterworks started it shot straight to his dick. He loves getting you all riled up._

_Robert’s strong arms trap you underneath him. You were especially loud when he shoves his entire length in. If you screamed that loud from just that who knows how long you’ll last in the next few rounds. He chuckles, “Oh baby, we’re just getting started.” he slams his hips forward, hard. Admiring the way you shrivel underneath him._

_He just **loves** teasing you._

You jolt from the nightmare. Realizing now that history might repeat itself. You could feel the vibrations of the van driving. Counting carefully how many times it would turn, for how long the drive was, and how many times it had stopped. From the friction of the tires with the ground below you could tell he wasn’t driving on smooth road anymore.

He makes one last turn before stopping completely. You’ve made it to your final destination. Robert opens the side of his van from outside. Immediately you lay still in a sleep-like facade. He holds an ankle in each of his hands. He pulls them until you’re halfway out the door. Your skirt rakes up your hips. Now wasn’t the right time to adjust it.

_Why had he stopped moving?_

Robert’s gaze is fixed on the cotton covering your mound. His eyes squint in admiration from the way it tucked slightly into your crevice. He tugs again until your lower half starts to fall out of the vehicle. But something saved your fall. It had rested in between your legs. When his hands pull up the sides of your hips you realize what position he held you in.

His hard on is pressed firmly against your mound. Only thin layers of fabric shield you from any intrusion. Robert’s hand strokes smoothly against the side of your hip, giving it a slight squeeze. He refrains himself, “No..not now.” he grumbles. You knew what that meant. Whatever Robert had planned you knew it wouldn’t be good. At least in your case.

You knew there were only two options: Fight or flight. Since you’ve already chosen fight and the outcome wasn’t in your favor the next option would be to make a run for it. But now wasn’t a good time. Not with your hands bound and sight absent. Your only focus now was to make it back home in one piece. You would wait until his guard was down to escape. He carries you through the threshold of his slaughter house. Not too far from where he’d parked the van. You’d hoped that the keys were still inside. Robert lays you out on a mattress. That’s when your breath finally hitches in panic.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

You hear his steps approaching, the jig is up. He reaches in to grab a hold of your hair then yanks it. If your hands weren’t tied you would’ve given him a good clawing. Robert removes the blindfold, “There we go,” you wince for a second before your vision adjusts to the lighting. This was the place. Everyone called you crazy when you told them the story of how a mysterious man had kidnapped you. No one believed you. But after three long years the evidence was right in front of you. It was him.

Robert pulls you up by the rope binding your arms together, “Don’t even think about running. Or I’ll break your legs before the first step.” he snarls. He unties the rope then proceeds to his van, “I brought you someone to keep you company.” He slides open the side door of his vehicle. He turns around, smiling triumphantly after revealing who else was in the car. It was good to give a scare every now and then. It keeps people in their place. Where he wants them. Your blood runs cold at the sight. You turn to him, now on your knees and beg, “Please...please no..oh god-- _please_ don’t..”

  


[Originally posted by chrisevansdorito](http://tmblr.co/ZDkN-k1i42O6l)

You turn to Robert with glossy eyes. Rambling for mercy. That bastard already took everything from you. But it still wasn’t enough. A small hand taps your shoulder, “Mama?” you turn around and face your boy. For how long had Robert known? _How the hell did he get past the babysitter?_ That means he knew where you lived. He knew much more than he would tell. That alone made him more dangerous.

Robert reaches for the child but before he could lay even a single hand on him you slap it away. You’re quick to pull your boy in a tight hug, “Don’t you **dare** touch him!” you wrap his tiny arms around your neck. He pokes his head over your shoulder to look at the man behind you. Robert flashes him a grin and winks. Your son rubs your back in circles like how you would do for him for comfort, “It’s okay mama, the Ice cream man helped me! He promised me he’d find you.”

 _The Ice cream man?_ You stare at him in confusion then in sheer horror. Now realizing what he had meant.

It all made sense now. How it all started.

  


[Originally posted by imissyourbattlecries](http://tmblr.co/Z4KYIu1kFoRuG)

No one believed you when you told the police you had been abducted, in broad daylight of all things. Instead, your so-called ‘caring’ family and friends suggested seeking help from a specialist. You had spent months in a psyche-ward where you’d tell them the same story. How you were having a regular day then all of a sudden everything went dark.

Each time they’d ask if you were on a psychedelic, if you’ve had a history of drug addiction, or if there was a family history of metal disorders. Since the entire investigation was a lost cause. There was nothing that could’ve been proven. Every session ended with a new prescription written without a second thought. You had an entire pharmacy in your bathroom’s cupboard alone. You didn’t need pills! What you wanted was justice for what happened to you. What this monster did to you.

“That’s right, son.” Robert added an emphasis on ‘son’. His shadow hovers over the two of you, “You are incredible. My little partner in crime.” he taunts.

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmX2nYKbF1)

He comes closer and you back away slowly with an arm guarding your boy. Robert cocks his head to the side. He grabs an arm and yanks you up effortlessly, “Your mom and I need some alone time. Beat it squirt.” he winks at the child.

Your son only looks up between the both of his parents. Being the good boy that he is of course he would follow an adult’s orders. Such a polite child you raised him to be. He really is, too kind for his own sake. He sits himself in the same seat that Robert had placed him on earlier while waiting patiently for you.

Robert closes the side door of the van shut. He curls his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. You’re almost hesitant to approach him. But do so anyways in fear of what he would do to your boy if you didn’t. He chuckles, “Look at you being so obedient for me.” It was time for him and you to catch up on a few things, “The kid told me his name’s Andy.” He gives a small nod and pouts his lips, “Not bad. But I like the sound of ‘Junior’ more.” he doesn’t bother smothering it in your face, “But I guess it’s too late to change that now. Oh and we need to do something about his last name.”

No that wasn’t alarming at all. You cut to the chase, “Please...just..what do you want from us?”

“What? I’m not allowed to see my own kid? Don’t be so cruel honey.” he leans in, “That’s my job.” he winks before turning back to the car. Robert opens the door for Andy. He tilts his head towards him, “Hey kiddo why don’t we play a game?” he jerks his gaze back to you. He makes sure to look you’re paying close attention. His icy blues stare back at your now round orbs. _Just what did he have in mind?_ He pulls out a blindfold, “If your mom listens to me carefully and follows the rules, then I’ll show you guys a surprise.”

Andy claps his hands together, “A surprise?!” he can’t hold his excitement. His short legs spring up and down with glee. You don’t dare keep your eyes off of him. Not even for a second until Robert blinds you with the fabric.

Once again you find yourself blindfolded and led around his abandoned warehouse. You almost drip on your way up a flight of stairs. Wherever you were it was roomy. He leads you through his elaborate warehouse. He has you take a flight of stairs up. Robert keeps a hand around your waist the entire time. That made it all the more uncomfortable.

Finally the two of you stop walking. From what you could hear it sounded like Robert was pulling out some keys. He unlocks a door then shoves you in. Before you could even stand he’s there, holding the back of your neck, “Stay...” you follow his orders. On your knees in front of him, “Good girl.” he strokes the side of your head.

Right now you have no choice but to bite back your pride. You couldn’t take any risks. Not now. Not with your boy in danger. Robert leaves the room. Shutting the door behind him. All you wanted to do now was make sure your son was safe. He was the only good thing to happen to you. Andy was a good kid. Too precious for a world like this.

As soon you hear the door shut close you reach for the cloth blocking your sight. It was still the same pitch darkness all around. You were unable to even see your hands hod. Your legs are wobbly from being blinded by the lack of light.

Moments later the door opens again. It was Robert, holding Andy in an arm while the other flicks the light switch. Robert leans down for his son to hop off. His short legs rush towards his mother. He throws himself into your arms. You inspect his small frame for any bruises. Not even a scratch had been laid on his little head. Would such a sick man be capable of doing such harm to his own child? It was a question you didn’t want to answer.

You curse yourself for not leaving town when you had the chance. Your breathing hitches from thinking about what this man would have planned.

You remember your time spent at the hospital. Your “beloved” family members decided it would be best to enroll you in. With or without your consent. After spending months in the ward with nothing to back up your story the truth finally prevailed. You had finally found your evidence. It only took a small amount that had been growing this entire time.

After a few fainting spells the nurses had you examined. In that moment of truth your heart sunk. From then on you would spend hours looking out your room window while clutching your swelling belly. Unknowing of what fate had in store.

_Was it all just a cruel joke on you?_

First the loss of your parents, then your friends, followed by your job, and now your body. With the inheritance your parents had given you there was no need to work. Not in your condition. Right now you were still very much broken, and so very afraid. For your own well being and for the new life arriving. You would spend most of your free time staring out a window. Awaiting for your due date.

As soon as a nurse had placed Andy in your arms you fell instantly in love. He was wrapped up like a present. He looked helpless. Innocent. He needed someone as much as you did. You made a vow that day, to protect him at all costs. If it meant sacrificing yourself, then so be it.

Even if you couldn’t take it anymore.

Tears trickle down your cheeks. Your hands swipe them away. Andy notices you’re in distress immediately, “You okay mama?” hearing his gentle voice snaps you back into reality. You blink twice before answering, “Yes baby.” you raise your arms and reach for your son, knowing that sweet Andy is always eager for a hug. He chimes in, “You’re gonna be okay mama.”

“Oh baby...” you brush the back of his soft hair, “I hope so...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


	5. Your Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His warm embrace became your second home. Every day he would train you until you’d memorize his schedule by heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty this was very much rushed through. I’d like to apologize to everyone in the history of ever.

  


[Originally posted by rewind01](http://tmblr.co/ZjDjLi2MIMuV_)

* * *

Robert parks his truck in the warehouse garage. Today he had earned a bonus while on the job. His employer hired him for a cyanide poisoning. His original targets were originally workers of a rival gang. But somehow his package had been sent to their boss. All thanks to an outdated ventilation system, they were trapped in a small enclosed room. Like sitting ducks they waited for death. His employer was thrilled to find out their one and only competitor had been wiped out. Robert was given a generous bonus for a job well done.

He had extra money to spend on himself. Some extra energy to waste on a particular _someone_. His manhood begins to strain in his pants. He palms it to the thought of his favorite toy.

You could hear faint whistling from the next room. He would be here by now. When the front door unlocks you’re unsure whether or not you should feel relieved or even more scared. All of a sudden a metal door swings open to what had been your prison for the past few weeks. It was Robert, back from a long day of work, “Honey, I’m home!” he hollers while jingling his keys back into his pocket.

You’re on the other side of the door, spread eagle on an old medical recliner. There are marks on your wrists and ankles from the rope digging into your skin. Streaks of dried up tears spread across your cheeks. All you could do was mutter in rambles. A faint, buzzing noise came from the wand set on your mound. It’s batteries were just about to give out.

This was your punishment for attempting to escape earlier. That and your time with Andy had been cut short. Now you weren’t even allowed in the same room together unless accompanied by Robert. He didn’t want you poisoning his son with your lies. There was nothing to fear of, as long as you stayed in your place. Simple instructions and yet here you were in a situation you created.

You’re practically sobbing when he turns the wand off. Robert rubs soothing stokes against your abused sex, picking up any slickness left from your previous rounds. He sighs soothingly at the sight of your naked form. Drenched from head-to-toe in a sheen of sweat.

When Robert shoves a finger in you don’t fight it. You’ve learned your lesson a long time ago. Fighting him never ended well. Your opening swallows his digit effortlessly. He adds in another slowly working you up. They curl up to brush against your sweet spot. He dares to try for a third appendage, “My, my, what a greedy little hole you have.” your body created enough self lubrication after what he’s already put you through.

Robert hums, “It’s so easy to fuck you like this...” he states, “Maybe I could fit my whole fist in. Wanna find out?” he raises a brow in excitement. You shook your head frantically. He chuckles. But you didn’t think his joke was very funny. He pulls his digits out to rub the wet-coated finger pads against your slit before flipping his hand over. His palm now flush against your bud while his fingers roughly swipe on your inner walls. He touch hard enough to stimulate, but slow enough to not finish you off. 

Robert considers himself a patient man. That is until he saw the desperate look in your eyes. How they grew in panic. He cuts the bindings off. A strong arm pulls you out of your seat. Your weakened body drops to the floor. You fall forward, clinging onto his sturdy legs. You knew what he wanted. Your hands can’t help but tremble while trying to work his fly open. His palm caresses the side of your cheek, “Brings back old memories,” he sighs fondly before sliding his member past your lips.

You gag as soon as you feel his combat boot prying your legs apart. You try closing them but the spreader had made it difficult to do so. There, pulsing in a deep shade of red was your poor, worn out pearl. Robert whistles, “Oh wow. Now that looks painful.” he slides his foot right underneath your dripping slit. He raises his shoe to brush against your mound. He lightly rubs the leather from side to side, indicating what your task would be, “Make yourself come.” he orders.

While bucking your head up and down his girth you rut against his boot. Your wetness made the friction of it all more bearable. You give it to him just how he likes it and soon enough he finishes off deep in the back of your throat. He leaves briefly only to return soon with a bowl of water, washcloth, and a pile of clothes. He places them in front of you.

Robert points a finger in your face then to the bowl, “Clean yourself up.“ he waits until you’re finished to chain your ankles together. A single loose chain connected your legs to avoid any chance of escape. You could only make it so far with short steps. He lets you spend time with Andy. Inside of the warehouse had changed drastically. Each day Robert would bring an item from your apartment to use while in captivity.

But it wasn’t for nothing. There were rules to be followed. Your only order was comply. Following them made life all the more easier. You were rewarded a different freedom with each task done. Robert would listen to every phone call you would make for your work to avoid suspicion from your absence. He’d leave some of his "friends” to run the shop while you weren’t there. That only gave him more control over your life. Robert called the shots around here. He was in charge of what your wore, what you would eat, and what time you’d sleep.

Meanwhile Andy was happy enough bonding with his father. He loved ice cream just as much as he loved spending time with his pop. Robert would return from work with Andy clinging to his side. Your son would go on about his day, “And then we went to the movies and then we went to the park and then we...” he pauses for a moment to catch his breath. He seemed tired. Did Robert feed him any food? Anything other than ice cream? Of course not. Someone like him wouldn’t know a damn thing about raising children. You roll your eyes at the thought of him ever managing to fit the suburban dad lifestyle. Just the thought of it seemed ridiculous.

Robert would make sure to bring in meals regularly. It would always be the same old takeout. While eating dinner Robert drops the big news, “We should start packing.”

“...Why?” you kept your gaze low. Robert glares at you before stabbing a plastic fork into his meal, “Because I’m not raising my kid in a shithole-”

“ **Please.** ” you look at him in the eyes, “Could you _please_ watch your language in front of him?”

He raises a brow, the corner of his lips curl up, “Yes ma’am.” he taunts.

When dinner was finished he hadn’t bothered escorting you to your room. He knew you wouldn’t be foolish enough to endanger your son. While living here with him you spent your time filling out documents entrusting your business would be taken care of under the name Pronge. Robert chose specific people to work in the shop. Like he did with everything else. You slept alone on a pile of blankets, praying for a better tomorrow.

In the morning Robert had packed his van with enough essentials for the move. You sat beside him during the car ride. But he wasn’t a fool. Your wrists were chained together. While rope held your close to your seat. You made sure to pay close attention to Andy in the rear view mirror. You and him had been playing a game of ‘I spy’ until the car finally stopped. 

Robert made sure to play house as much as possible while living in the warehouse. You were to take the alias of a dutiful wife and caring mother. He would have the role of the providing father. Little Andy hadn’t known about the game his parents had been playing. He was truly convinced that you both had unconditional love for each other. 

Robert parks the van in front of a semi-large home. It was similar to the ones on the magazines he'd provide for you. After a few days you’d realize that he had been bringing over the same items for the magazines to the warehouse. Designer bags, earrings, furniture. At first it seemed strange enough that someone like him would bother. But after everything that’s happened you’ve learned quick to never question anything.

Despite the abandoned building being a bit run down, this place would’ve made a decent home. It was almost nice having a sense of normalcy. You wonder where he would take you to this time. Andy kicks his legs up and down with glee, “You’re gonna like this one mama. Me ‘n daddy picked it out for you!” he claps his hands and giggles in excitement. You sigh in relief. At least you knew now he hadn’t been planning on turning your boy into a mini serial killer.

Robert had been saving up for sometime. He made sure to choose a quiet neighborhood. There were plenty of other families to blend in with. As ordinary as it could be. He unbuckles his belt then retrieves a gun from his glove department. Robert holds your chin until you’re face-to-face with him. A finger is in your face. His voice is deep and demanding, “Do not, under any circumstance, cause a scene.” he snarls. You look down and nod. He lets go of your chin to cut the bindings.

When you take the first step out of the van everything had felt surreal. The entire place gave off a cheerful aura. You noticed a woman around the same age as you waving from next door. When you smile her way she proceeds to start a conversation out of the blue. The conversation had been short but informative. As much as you enjoyed the company of another adult, you couldn’t help but feel as though Robert wouldn’t approve. All of a sudden she stops mid conversation, “Oh sweetheart...that’s your husband?” her brows raise as soon as she spots Robert. He steps out of his run-down ice cream truck with a cigarette still in his hand.

  
  


Blood rushes to your cheeks. Your face heats up in embarrassment when he drops the bud on the ground and mushes it into the lawn. His hair is in a mess. There are stains on his shirt from god knows where. You look back to find the woman with her mouth agape, she leans in to whisper, “Blink twice if you need someone to save you.” her voice was stern.

You almost hesitate for a moment unsure if she were serious or not. She sharply jabs your side, “I’m kidding by the way! Let us know if you need any help!” she winks before returning to her home. You cringe from what she might’ve thought from that encounter.

You were dolled up from head-to-toe meanwhile Robert decided that wearing the same shirt for an entire week was good enough. If having a slob for a spouse was considered “normal” then you didn’t want any part in it. To think that this was a dream for some. You don’t bother meeting Robert’s gaze. Instead you lift Andy into you arms while bouncing him on your hips.

Your carry your son towards the house. Robert spots the two of you sitting on the front porch. He then eyes the other woman walking back to her home. He notices your discomfort instantly. What had she said to make you so upset? _Were you planning something?_

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmXYBgqIhGy00)

“What did she say?”

“Nothing.” you roll your eyes, “Aren’t you nervous?” you’re interested in what his response would be. He leans in close to place a palm on Andy’s back, He rubs small circles against his tiny form, “And why should I be?” you scowl. He really had the nerve trying to get a hold on your son. Robert is caught off guard by you swatting his hand away.

There must’ve been something the other woman must’ve said to make you act up. Surely his training hadn’t been left in vain. Robert could spot in the corner of his sight a certain nosy neighbor peeping through blinds. He pretends to not notice and stares at the wind chimes instead. Robert opens the front door, expecting you to play along. You walk in first, giving him a glare before heading inside.

  
  


Robert closes the trunk of his car before following. You slam the door in his face. Now you were in for it. He makes his way in. From what he’s noticed so far your training had been in vain. He expects you be waiting for him each time he’d arrive. But not even a shadow had been cast. 

Robert walks around your new home only to notice there wasn’t a sound. Not a peep. He wouldn’t like it if you tried running off again. Perhaps this time breaking your legs would send a message. He opens each door until he’s reaches the master bedroom. He swings the door open. There you are, curled up on the bed, with your hands in your face sobbing hysterically.

 _What in the hell was it this time?_ He hadn’t a clue, and he was starting to get annoyed. This emotional dilemma had to stop. He yanks at your arm with an iron grip, dragging you to your knees. Your head shoots up. He stares down at you with a scowl on his face, “I think you need a reminder of where your place is...” his voice is a deep grumble. Tears begin to welt again. This time from fear. You had really done it now.

Robert let’s go of your arm, leaving an angry bruise behind, “By the time I get back there better be food on that table. I don’t keep you here so you could sit on your ass all day.” he growls. Robert had a chain hook waiting for you in the kitchen. He had one screwed to the floor in each room of the house. As soon as he latches your ankles to the ceramic tiles. He doesn’t care to leave you alone. He had already given you an order, and expects you to carry them out.

He knows within few days before your tantrum would die out, his calculations are never wrong. He pats Andy’s head before leaving for another mission. All the doors of the house are locked from the outside. No way of escaping. Robert’s hands begin to itch while driving. He smokes to get the jitters to stop. Nothing worked. If there was any use that Robert put his pent up anger into, it had to be work. He considers himself a man who takes great care into what he does for a living, and boy is he damn good at it too.

  


[Originally posted by horrorseason](http://tmblr.co/ZyyuCXYBPoDreu00)

It was late at night, Robert still hadn’t returned. _Was this another test?_ You lift yourself from the cool tile of the kitchen floor. Andy had offered you his blanket but you kindly refused. Poor little angel wanted to keep you company. He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. But he was willing to negotiate sleeping on the couch instead. He insisted. You swear that kid would make a damn good lawyer someday. You watch over him as he dozed off. Sleepless nights were a new norm. Your attention had quickly been seized by the door unlocking.

Robert steps inside. He’s covered from head to toe in blood. His face is caked in it. He kicks off his muddied boots before walking over to Andy sleeping. You tug on the chains. Ignoring the pain of the metal digging into your ankles. Robert crouches down to the sleeping child’s level. He looks over his shoulder and smiles, dangling a knife for you to see.

You fall to your knees in a prayer and beg him to stop. He holds the blade in front of his lips and shushes. You quickly silence yourself, dropping your hands to the floor. Robert twirls the knife in his hand before facing Andy. In a swift motion he jabs the knife down. He made you look as he killed your baby. Blood from his small body drips down the couch. A stream of crimson travels down the wooden flooring.

  


[Originally posted by leonseff](http://tmblr.co/ZRWRDk2H5yAj8)

The bottom of your dress soaks up in Andy’s blood. You lift your hands up to cover your mouth. Only to realize now the crimson liquid is now smeared across your face.

You scream and scream. Until Robert shakes you awake. He holds the sides of your arms tightly, “Snap out of it!” he orders. You weren’t in the kitchen. Robert must have carried you back to the bedroom after he’d returned. You voice hitches, “Where is he?”

“Kid’s asleep. Even after all that.” he groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. You turn to him and whisper, “Could I see him? Please?” you’ve never sounded more vulnerable. He lets out a long sigh before turning on the lamp. He retrieves a pair of boxers from the ground. Robert unhooks the leather binding and switches it with a chain. He walks you to Andy’s room. You hold your breath when you twist the knob open.

A small creak of from the hallway lights shine in. It shines on a familiar face. Andy doesn’t flinch from the gleam. He must’ve been fast asleep by now. You walk towards his sleeping figure. Careful not to make noise form the chain being dragged along. You reach for his plump cheek and touch it. He’s warm. When you notice he’s still breathing you let out a sigh of relief. You place a gentle kiss on his temple before following Robert back to bed.

As you laid on your side you couldn’t help but think about your situation. It was hard to sleep under the amount of stress you were in. You felt an arm creep to your side. Robert was in the mood for a midnight snack. He lifts your silk slip on halfway up. He pushes a thick leg in between yours, letting one of yours rest on his thigh. Robert stokes his tip along your folds. He collects what little wetness was there to prep him. He pushes his entire length in without warning. You wince from the intrusion. His thrusts rock your bodies back and fourth.

All you could do was stare blankly at the wall ahead, waiting for him to finish off. A few agonizing minutes later his fingers dig into your hips as he pound his way into climax. He spurts your rear with his arousal. Robert wipes himself off on your skirt. He lies on his back consumed in pure bliss. You pull the strap of your now ruined dress up. Robert’s ragged breaths turn into soft snores. You were very much still awake, wishing now that you never woke up.

Nightmares are a common thing. You practically live in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
